John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Blue Barracudas |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Damian & Jennifer |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Tomb of the Ancient Kings |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 2 |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = II |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = Elizabeth I's Golden Ship (Production/Completion Order) The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Star of Sultan Saladin (Production/Completion Order) The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci (Broadcast Order)}} John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine is the eighth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the sixth episode to complete production and the 14th to air. One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. Long ago, on a river in North California, the owner of a mill saw something shiny in the water, and when he picked it up, saw that it was pure gold. That lucky man was John Sutter. Within nine months, over ten thousand other prospectors came to California from all over the world to pan for gold. Some went around South America in creaky old ships. Their food was filled with bugs, and their ships were often wrecked in terrible storms. Others took a shorter route through Panama, battling their way overland through swamps and jungle, and over the mountains to Panama City where they hopped a ship to California. Some went by wagon train through Indian territory and Death Valley. By 1850, most of the gold was gone. Unfortunately, John Sutter, the man who started it all, died penniless because he'd lost the secret map to his mine. The Blue Barracudas are 13-year-olds Jennifer and Damian. The Silver Snakes are 12-year-old Brooke and 11-year-old Perry. Pan for Gold (Dragon Tunnel) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team plowed through the tunnel and made his way to the end. Then he gathered as many gold rocks as he could in his arms and pushed them back through the tunnel. Then, he tossed them in his bucket and went back for more. The player with the most gold rocks in his bucket at the end of one minute won. Damian and Brooke each collected four rocks; this resulted in a tie. However, while Kirk stated that both player gotten four rocks in the bucket, Brooke had actually gotten five rocks in her bucket. Gold Mine (Peanut Shaft) In this game, each player had to grab a sack of gold, carry it up to the top of the shaft, and place it in his bin. Then he dropped back down and grabbed another. The player that grabbed the most sacks of gold from the shaft at the end of one minute won. Jennifer and Perry tied in this game, with two sacks apiece. Prospecting Sluices (Water Chute) In this game, each team, one player at a time, had to slide down their sluice on their bellies, grab a piece of gold, and make their way down to the end of the sluice to drop a piece of gold in the bucket. Then the other player would repeat the process. The team with the most gold in their bucket at the end of one minute won. The Blue Barracudas won the game and the full pendant after getting sixteen pieces of Gold in the bucket while the Silver Snakes only gotten fourteen. Before the Temple Run, Jennifer explained the team's strategy as sticking to the bottom floor to retrieve the map— Damian executed this perfectly, even though he was caught by two Temple Guards in the Cave of Sighs and the Throne Room within a mere 25 seconds. However, Jennifer was forced to regroup when the Throne/Spider's Lair door was locked, ascending to the Heart Room and continuing to the Room of the Golden Idols; right after encountering the last Temple Guard, she hugged an idol to no avail, and had to go around the horn to reach the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. With 53 seconds remaining, she got the map and escaped 36 seconds later, despite tripping on some cables by the Temple Gates! *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Fashion Bug **Steps of Knowledge: Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge for Sega Genesis **Temple Games: Sports Works from Software Marketing Corporations *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Nestle Quik **Steps of Knowledge: Star Wars: Galaxy of Fear **Temple Games: BK Ratch Tech John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Part 1 John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout II Category:Male Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver